


Luke/Toby RPS tumblr prompts

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails RPS
Genre: M/M, Real Person Slash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream





	Luke/Toby RPS tumblr prompts

_**Anonymous asked: I loved that RPS fic you wrote with Toby/Rupert and was wondering if you can be persuaded to write some Luke/Toby RPS? I have a mighty need and you're my only hope!** _

 

It’s not the first time a costar has had a crush on him, and it probably won’t be the last, but it’s certainly been the most dangerous so far. Most of the time it’s harmless flirtation that leads absolutely nowhere, except to mutual feelings of appreciation and warm memories. What’s that term again, he thinks? Right, it’s married, not buried. And he’d have to be twenty feet under not to notice how spectacularly attractive Luke is.

With Luke being fifteen years his junior, Toby finds it more than flattering that he can still draw the attention of someone with Luke’s looks. At first he’d put it down to a little bit of hero worship. He’d flirted back, teased Luke mercilessly, making him blush on more than one occasion. Nothing more than a little banter between costars. 

Toby admits that Luke is easy on the eyes and working with him has been an absolute pleasure. He doesn’t take himself too seriously and he’s always ready with a smile. Their other costars have started picking up on Luke’s crush, more than one of them ribbing Luke about it. Luke just shrugs and turns a pretty shade of pink. He doesn’t take the teasing to heart and it’s one of the things Toby likes best about him. He can laugh at himself.

When they get back to South Africa to begin filming for season three, he and Luke pick up their previous schedule of running lines in Toby’s hotel room. They’re working through the cabin scene in episode one when Toby delivers his lines as he walks closer, one slow step at a time before stopping just in front of Luke. He stops maybe a little too close, just to get under Luke’s skin, but it backfires. Toby finds out too late that he likes the hitch in Luke’s breath a little too much. He can feel the heat coming off Luke’s body and it draws him like a moth to a flame.

He’s frozen where he stands, Luke’s eyes on his, inadvertently Toby’s eyes drop to Luke’s mouth, he feels himself sway forward before he jerks back sharply. Toby turns away from him, paces across the room. He runs both hands over his head, the sharp prick of the stubble grounding him.

“I should go, it’s late.” Luke’s voice is shaky.

Toby just nods. He waits until he hears the door close before blowing out a long breath. He drops down onto the bed on his back. He is so completely fucked. He’s playing too close to the flame and he knows it. He fucking knows better. This was never supposed to be anything more than harmless fun, but he’d ended up playing himself. Luke would have let him, he knows it as sure as he knows his own name. All he would have had to do was reach out and Luke would have given in. It would have been taking advantage and Toby may be many things, but that’s not one of them.

Neither of them bring it up the next day and it doesn’t seem to affect their dynamic. Toby is more than relieved. They go back to the status quo. When they finally end up shooting the cabin scene, there is so much tension in the room that when they call cut, the crew just shuffles out silently leaving Toby and Luke alone in the room. Both of them ignore the elehant in the room, pretending it didn’t happen. They run lines each night, just like before, but Toby remembers to keep his distance. 

Midway through the season a handful of them go out for drinks. Schmitz starts teasing Luke about it looking like Silver may finally get laid again. Toby doesn’t dare look over, he won’t be able to hide the jealousy, a feeling he absolutely refuses to acknowledge or examine, so instead he takes a long pull from the bottle in his hand. When he sets it back down Luke is looking right at him, eyes considering. They spend a good four hours at the bar, people trickling out and back to their rooms one at time until it’s just the two of them, both of them having had more to drink than they should.

Luke doesn’t say anything, he just watches Toby’s every move with glassy eyes. They finish their drinks and when Luke gets up he sways on his feet. Toby catches him, his arm around Luke’s waist. Luke leans into him with a lopsided smile, his hands clutching at Toby’s shirt.

Toby manages to get them outside and into a cab, Luke slumped against him the whole way. He tilts his head up and back, his lips almost pressed against Toby’s throat, “And what does Captain Flint think of Silver’s new love interest?”

Toby shivers as Luke’s hot, damp breath slides across his collarbone, “Captain Flint wants whatever will make Silver happy.” 

Before Luke can say any more the cab pulls up in front of the hotel and Toby manages to get Luke out of the car and up to his room without dropping him.

Luke is barely conscious by the time the door closes behind them, so Toby gets him down to his briefs and tucks him into bed. He’s halfway across the room when Luke’s voice stops him.

“I wanted it to be you.”

Toby stops and turns around, “What?”

“When Jon told me Silver was getting a love interest. I wanted it to be you. I just wanted to be able to kiss you, even if it was only once.” Luke is asleep before his next breath saving Toby from having to answer.  

The next day Luke doesn’t remember and Toby can’t forget. Toby spends the next several weeks in a constant state of repressed arousal refusing to acknowledge the reason why. It comes to a head sooner rather than later and Toby realizes he should have seen it coming from a mile away.

They’re running lines for episode nine and Toby can barely believe the words coming out of his mouth, there’s subtext and then there’s this particular chunk of dialogue.

“I can’t tell if this was a warning, or a welcome.” Luke’s voice is soft, subdued and it makes Toby’s hair stand on end.

Toby won’t be able to ever figure out what possesses him to do it, but he says, “Oh, you can bet your ass it’s a fucking welcome.”

Luke startles, his mouth opening but Toby gets there first. He cradles Luke’s head in his hand and slides his tongue across Luke’s bottom lip before licking into his mouth. Toby hears Luke’s script drop to the floor before he yanks Toby closer. Their bodies connect and Luke moans into his mouth. Toby sinks his hands into Luke’s hair and it’s every bit as soft as he’d thought it would be.

Luke sucks his tongue into his mouth and Toby moans at the feel of it. The kiss is electric, fire licks up his spine at the feel Luke’s body pressed to his. Arousal unfurls in his stomach. He can feel himself starting to get hard as Luke rubs against him. He licks over Luke’s teeth before pulling back, his beard catching and dragging along Luke’s. He licks down Luke’s neck and Luke gasps when Toby’s teeth sink in. He leans back and opens his mouth to say something, anything but then Luke sinks to his knees, his hands tearing at Toby’s pants.

He gets Toby’s pants down and then he’s licking across the head of Toby’s cock. Toby’s hips jerk forward his cock skidding across Luke’s cheek before Luke takes him in his hand. He licks slowly down one side, swirls his tongue at the base and licks just as slowly up the other side. He slides the tip along his lower lip, his eyes looking up to meet Toby’s before he wraps his lips around the head and scrapes his teeth delicately over the spongy head.

Luke hums around him, his eyes sliding closed, the purest look of pleasure Toby has ever seen slides across his features. Luke licks and sucks at him, taking him down inch by slow inch like Toby is the best lolly Luke has ever had. Toby’s knees are already threatening to give out, his blood is pounding in his ears and his cock is throbbing in time to the fast beat of his heart.

”God, your mouth.” Toby pants. Luke’s mouth is wet and hot and so fucking perfect it makes his head spin.

He presses his fingers to the sides of Luke’s cheeks, he can feel his cock through the thin skin. Toby can’t stop himself from thrusting forward, seeing just how far Luke can take him. He feels rather hears Luke moan and it sends goosebumps up his arms. His hands cup Luke’s head, holding him still as he fucks in slowly, carefully.

Luke just opens wider, drops his adam’s apple and lets Toby sink into the back of his throat. He swallows thickly around the head of Toby’s cock and Toby full body shudders, a moan breaking free at the tight squeeze of it. Toby reaches down, thumbs at Luke’s bottom lip, he’s breathing through his nose, hard, hot puffs of air against Toby’s knuckles, his eyes are glazed over as he looks up.

“You’re so fucking pretty. I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about this. Having your soft mouth wrapped around my cock.” Luke’s eyelashes flutter, his pupils dilating even further. “You like that don’t you? You like knowing I’ve thought about it, knowing I wanted it.”

He pulls out and Luke whimpers, “Don’t worry, baby, I’m coming right back.” He pushes back in, cuts off Luke’s air, grinds his hips forward in slow circles before pulling back out. He fucks in and out fast, spit gathering at the corners of Luke’s mouth, leaking out and getting caught in his beard, making it shine in the lamplight. The sound of Toby fucking his throat is loud and only adds to the mind blowing pleasure he’s taking from Luke’s mouth.

Luke’s eyes have fallen closed, a look of utter contentment on his face. When Toby looks down he sees the obscene bulge in Luke’s shorts and he wants to get his hands on Luke’s cock, wants to feel him, he wants to taste him.  

Toby holds Luke’s chin, pulls his jaw down so he can see his cock resting on Luke’s tongue. Luke stokes the underside of his cock with the tip of his tongue as Toby watches, he feels his cock twitch, sees it jerk in Luke’s mouth. He pushes in and Luke closes around him again.

Toby’s hands slide into Luke’s hair to hold his head as he fucks in and out quickly, building a fast rhythm. He can’t take his eyes off of Luke’s face. His lips are swollen, wet and red, eyes hazy, the blue barely visible. He feels his balls start to draw up, his fingers tighten in Luke’s hair, he pushes in three more times, starts to pull out but Luke’s hands grip the back of his thighs. He holds Toby still and bobs his head fast, takes him all the way in. Luke swallows around him convulsively, his throat squeezing rhythmically. Toby gasps and curls over Luke’s head, his brain shorting out as he comes down Luke’s throat. He can’t breathe, can’t think, his knees lock, legs shaking. He feels like he’s on fire from the inside out.

Luke milks him through it, his tongue circling over the head gently as Toby finally pulls out, cock spent and softening. “Fuck.”

Toby steps back, he can feel the flush on his face, hear his heart pounding in his ears. Before he can say anything Luke is standing and backing toward the door rubbing his mouth and chin on his sleeve, a dark wet spot on his pants spreading across his groin. His hands are shaking as he holds them out, “I’m sorry. Fuck. I don’t know what I was thinking. I should go.”

“Wait, just…wait a second. Jesus, let me catch my breath.”

Luke won’t meet his eyes as he stands stock still. Toby heaves in a few more centering breaths before saying, “Come here.” 

Toby pulls him forward, wraps his arms around Luke’s shoulders. Luke shudders against him. “I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry.”

“Hey, come on now, none of that. There’s nothing to be sorry for. Did you enjoy it?”

“Fuck yes.” The answer is muffled in Toby’s shoulder.

“Then stop apologizing.” He pulls Luke’s head back and kisses him, the taste of himself on Luke’s tongue has his cock twitching with renewed interest. “Maybe next time you’ll let me return the favor.” Luke chokes on a breath, his cheeks flushing. Toby knows he should send Luke back to his own room, but it’s not what he does.

 

* * *

 

 

**_For those of you sailing the luke/toby ship with me, I see you, I hear you, I love you. This is for all y’all. Warning: This is graphic and I ain’t even playing about that_ **

 

There’s six of them spread around the booth making space tight. Him, Toby, Hannah, Jessica, Tom and Zach. They’ve finished six bottles of wine so far. Toby’s leg is pressed up against his, his body heat radiating into Luke making his more dizzy than the wine ever could.

Luke had realized early on that he had a crush. A giant, make him blush, make his heart beat faster crush. They’ve all been here a few weeks now, familiarizing themselves with the crew and sets and each other. Doing test shoots and table reads, figuring out marking and every day Luke has fallen a little further under Toby’s spell. This evening had started as a sort of, get to know you round table and had devolved into dirty jokes and gossip.

“You know the best thing about age?” Toby asks, as he looks around the table.

“The senior discounts?” Luke throws out. All of them chuckle.

“Fuck you.” Toby barks out a laugh as he turns to Luke, eyes bright, “The stamina. Youth and beauty are great, but I can fuck all night long.” Everyone guffaws but the world narrows down to a single point of contact for Luke as Toby’s thigh presses harder against his.

Luke doesn’t know if the long, slow, once over Toby gives him is real or imagined but his cock doesn’t seem to care as it twitches in his pants. Luke doesn’t have to think very hard to get a picture of Toby in his mind, covered in sweat, panting, grunting. He has the stills from the shoot he and Tom and Toby had done at the gym pre-season. Toby raises his glass before he looks back to everyone at the table.

“I thought you were supposed to call a doctor if those erections lasted for four hours.” Zach shoots across the table at Toby. Toby wings a cork at him, Zach laughing even as he ducks.

They only last another hour before the party starts breaking up. Hannah and Tom head out first and eventually it’s just him and Toby. Luke realizes that the booth is empty and he could theoretically give them both some space but he likes the feeling of Toby pressed against him.

Toby half turns, his arm resting on the back of the booth next to Luke’s. He runs a single finger down Luke’s forearm and it takes everything he has not to gasp at the touch, but he can’t stop the goosebumps that pop up. There’s interest in Toby’s eyes when they meet his and against his better judgement Luke asks, “Nightcap?”

“Your room or mine?”

Luke has to swallow several times before he can get the answer out, “Mine.”

Toby gets out of the booth and without looking back makes his way out of the bar.

Just after Toby rounds the corner ahead of him, Zach comes out of nowhere and grabs his shoulder, “It won’t end well.”

Luke doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say, so he just nods. Zach lets him go but Luke doesn’t think this is the end of it.

When Luke gets to his room, Toby is leaning against the door, hands in his pockets. The smile Toby gives him is small and warm and it crinkles the corner of his eyes. Luke realizes in that moment that there’s no going back for him. Bad idea or not, he can’t say no, he doesn’t even want to. He digs his card key out of his pocket, his nerves taking over causing him to drop it at Toby’s feet. Before he can bend over to get it Toby is already there picking it up and sliding it into the slot. Once inside Toby crowds him against the closed door, his arms bracketing Luke’s shoulders, palms flat against the wood, “Do you really want another drink?”

Luke’s mouth is dry and he could probably use it, but he shakes his head. Toby lean in, brushes his nose against the side of Luke’s face, his mouth hovering over Luke’s, his breath drifting across Luke’s parted lips. Luke is mesmerized, his gaze caught up in the gold of Toby’s eyelashes.

“Yes or no?”

It takes Luke a second and then he’s murmuring, “Yes.” Toby slants his mouth over Luke’s. He moans into it, opens his mouth and pulls Toby to him. Toby’s body slides against his and Luke whimpers. Toby kicks his legs apart, gets his thigh between Luke’s and presses up. Luke gasps, his head bouncing off the door as his hips push into Toby. He clutches at Toby’s shirt, leans into lick across his neck, biting at the tendon standing out. He feels the scrape of Toby’s beard down his throat, across collarbone. There are long fingers pulling his shirt from his shorts, ghosting up his back. Luke shivers, presses forward and then back as Toby works his shirt over his head. Toby pulls back and flings it across the room before looking down Luke’s body.

“Shit, look at you.” His fingers skate lightly over Luke’s abs. Luke’s stomach clenches under the soft touch, “Fucking beautiful.” He slides his palm up Luke’s chest, grazes his nipple with the very tip of his thumb before leaning in and placing his mouth over the same space. He licks back and forth, Luke hisses out a breath, his back bowing, hand burrowing into Toby’s hair. There are a thousand little pin pricks lighting his skin where Toby’s facial hair rubs against his chest. Toby worries the tight nub between his teeth before blowing air across it.

“Oh, fuck.” Luke gasps.

Toby treats the other side to the same torture and by the time he’s done and working on the button to Luke’s shorts, Luke is panting and sweating, his cock straining, begging for touch. Toby gets the button open and the zipper down and then his hand is sliding inside, fingers slipping down until he’s cradling Luke’s trapped cock in his palm. He presses against the base with his fingertips, before reaching further down to cup Luke’s balls. He rubs the heel of his hand over Luke’s cock head and Luke sees fucking stars, his breath catches as a blurt of precome wets down his briefs and Toby’s wrist. Toby pulls his hand back and pushes Luke’s shorts and briefs down. His cock bounces out, another sharp breath at the cold air against his skin.

Toby presses down on the head, watches Luke’s cock jerk against his finger, “Jesus, you’re just pretty everywhere aren’t you?” Toby kisses him again, wet and hot. His tongue sliding over Luke’s bottom lip, biting at it, sucking it into his mouth as his hand curls around Luke’s cock. He strokes him tightly once, twice before squeezing the head, milking another drop of slick out of him.  He smooths it down Luke’s shaft, fingers going further, over his balls, reaching back, his finger brushing softly over Luke’s hole.

Luke pulls his mouth away to pant, “Fuck, yes, please. Please.”

Toby hums, ”You want me here? You want to wrap this tight ass around me?”  He pushes the very tip in dry and Luke can’t answer as desperate want slams through him. He cants his hips back, tries to take more. The bright burn of friction making him bite into Toby’s shoulder as he goes up on his toes, the hot feeling of being breached shuddering through him, making him desperate and needy. _God_ , he wants Toby to fuck him.

Toby gets them to the bed, loses his own clothes somewhere along the way but Luke is too turned on to figure out how or where or why. He feels the end of the bed knock behind his knees and he flops backward, Toby standing between his legs.

Luke can finally take a minute to look. Jesus he’s built. Strong, stacked muscles everywhere, soft gold hair over his chest, tiny flat nipples that Luke sits up and reaches for. He rolls one between his fingers and Toby sucks in a harsh breath. Luke leans forward, gets his tongue in the grooves of Toby’s abs, licks across his stomach, down the cut of his hips. He takes Toby’s cock by the base, licks over the tip. Toby’s hips jerk forward, a soft moan filtering down to Luke’s ears. He suckles at the tip, licking into the slit, his hand working the shaft. Toby’s hand slides into his hair to pull him off. Luke looks up, their eyes meeting, “Lube?”

“Black bag in the bathroom.”

Luke doesn’t even try to pretend he doesn’t watch Toby walk away. His ass is spectacular, high and firm, perfectly pale and round. Luke wants to get his teeth in it. When Toby makes his way back Luke slides up the bed and spreads his legs in invitation.

Toby climbs between his legs, his hands running over Luke’s calves, up his thighs before taking Luke’s cock in his fist. He pumps twice and then leans forward. Toby swallows his cock in one go and Luke chokes on a breath, his hips stuttering up, his eyes slip closed as Toby sucks him. He doesn’t even realize that Toby’s slicking his fingers until there’s a push at his hole and then the feeling of being filled. He spread his legs wider and curls his hips. He moans as Toby’s finger slides deeper, stretching up and in before sliding out and coming back with two. The stings makes him hiss, but it fades quickly. Toby fucks into him slowly, stretching his fingers apart, pulling at his rim, sweeping inside to rub over him. Soon enough he’s fucking backward onto Toby’s fingers and then up into his mouth, hitching little whines coming one after another.

Toby pulls free, slicks his cock and hovers over Luke. He pulls Luke down to him, drapes Luke’s legs over his thighs and presses forward. Luke blows out a long breath, Toby isn’t small and it’s been more than a few months since Luke has taken anyone or anything even close to his size. Toby’s rubs one hand low on Luke’s stomach, “Come on, sweetheart, let me in.” Luke pushes out and Toby’s thick flared head finally pops in. “Yeah, just like that. Fuck, you’re so split open. So good, you’re taking it so well.” The sting of it travels up his spine the pain of it making him harder. Toby pushes in the rest of the way and by the time his balls are resting against Luke’s ass there’s sweat sliding down his neck that Luke wants to catch with his tongue.

Toby pumps in and out slowly a few times, letting Luke get used to the size and feel of him. He feels impossibly full, stretched out, but it’s good, it’s _so fucking good_. He hums as Toby starts to move faster, his hands holding Luke open, his eyes cast down watching as he slides in and out Luke’s body. Luke floats in a cloud of hot blazing arousal, his whole body has turned into one giant erogenous zone as Toby fucks him.

Luke loses some time after that, but he knows he’s been spread out and split open on Toby’s cock for more than hour, he can’t stop shaking, can barely open his eyes, can’t catch his breath. He’s strung out on the most intense pleasure he’s ever felt. Toby keeps skating him right up the edge, lets him hang over it for long minutes before yanking him back.

His hair is stuck to his face and shoulders with sweat, there are tears tracks tailing from the corner of his eyes. His cock aches, nearly purple in color it’s so full and swollen, his balls heavy. His whole body throbs with the need to come. His stomach is wet with his own slick. And still Toby fucks into him tortuously slow, long slide out, hold, and then a deep, grinding press in, making Luke shudder.

Luke has had a lot of sex, but it’s never, in all his short life, been this earth shatteringly good. He doesn’t know if it’s the deep rooted attraction he feels for Toby, or the budding friendship or just plain biology, but he never wants to be anywhere else but on the other end of Toby’s cock.

“Please.” Luke begs, voice broken and breathless.

“Please what.” Luke can hear the smirk in Toby’s voice, wants to be indignant but all he really is, is desperate.

“Please let me come.”

“Hmmm, you remember what I said about stamina?” Toby rolls his hips, little figure eights as he takes Luke’s cock in his fist. Luke just hums and nods his head. Mouth falling open on a moan as Toby strokes him tightly. The burn of skin against skin so fucking good he claws at the bed, fingers tearing at the sheets.

“Youth and beauty, which you have in spades, are great for getting it up,” Toby pulls out, drags his cock all over Luke’s rim, pushes just the head in, then out. Luke can feel himself fluttering open, his body needy for Toby’s cock. Toby shoves back in quick, slamming home and Luke arches, body bowing as he cries out at the hard, sharp twist of Toby’s hips fucking into him quickly, “But they’re nothing compared to being able to _keep_ it up.” Toby pants the last of it out against Luke’s chest.

His thrusts are pushing Luke up the bed, forcing the breath out of him on soft grunts. His hand is flying over Luke’s cock, hot drag of skin, slick tight channel that Luke fucks up into. He starts to shake uncontrollably, his body bracing, and then Toby’s pulling out and flipping him over and Luke nearly screams in frustration.

Toby slips back into him quickly, brings Luke’s body up flush against his. He feels the scrape of Toby’s chest hair, the hard poke his nipples against his back where it’s pressed to Toby’s chest. Toby fucks up and in, his hands tight on Luke’s hips, pulling him down hard in counter. Toby curls his hips, his cock head skidding perfectly inside Luke’s body. Luke wails, bounces up and down on Toby’s cock frantically, taking him deep, his hands squeezing and rolling his own nipples. He’s wheezing, heart pounding, his cock is throbbing, almost painful, standing straight up from the dark hair at the base. Toby wraps an arm around Luke’s chest, pulls him back and down as he hammers upward at break neck speed. His other hand goes to Luke’s cock stripping it fast.

“Yes, yes. God, don’t stop, make me come.”

Toby slams home, grinds up and and in and then Luke feels the hot, hard pulse deep in his ass just as Toby squeezes the head of his cock. Luke’s body bows, a soundless scream as he loses his breath, his eyes squeezing closed. Pleasure sears through him, makes him jerk in Toby’s arms, body convulsing before he finally draws a gasping breath, collapsing back against Toby’s body completely boneless. Toby tips them forward and then sideways, he buries his nose in the back of Luke’s hair, he feels the press of lips against the back of his neck before the bed moves underneath him. Luke is barely conscious, exhausted and completely sated.  The last thing he remembers is the feel of a cold cloth between his legs, pressing gently against his overheated skin.

A sharp rapping on the door rouses Luke and the night before comes screaming back in full technicolor. He looks to his left and there’s a mop of dirty blond hair on the pillow next to him, the blankets pulled all the way up. Luke can’t help the smile he feels forming. The knocking comes again, this time followed by Zach’s voice.

“Luke, table read in an hour. Let’s get something to eat.”

Luke feels Toby stir, his body sliding up behind Luke’s, his hand coming over Luke’s hip, his breath ghosting against Luke’s bare back. Luke shivers and the last thing he wants is to get up. Toby tries to hold him down.

“He’s got my spare, and we didn’t throw the bolt last night, I have to answer him before he just barges in.”

Toby lets him go with a huff. Luke pulls his briefs off the floor and hops into them, his ass twinging as he walks across the room. When he looks back at Toby just before answering the door Luke wishes he hadn’t. He’s stark fucking naked, lounging in the middle of the bed, his cock hard where it lies against his muscled abdomen, his hands folded beneath his head, his biceps bulging, a dirty little smirk on his face. He’s the sexiest thing Luke has ever fucking seen and it takes all his willpower to go to the door.

Luke quietly throws the bolt and opens it as far as the latch will allow. “Hey, I overslept, I’ll meet you down there.”

Zach takes one look at him and says, “Let me in.”

“Zach.”

“He’s in there isn’t he?”

Luke doesn’t answer. Zach blows out a breath, “Alright, you’re a big boy. Watch yourself though, alright?”

“Yeah. It’s fine, there’s nothing to worry about.” Zach nods and heads down the hall.

Luke goes back to bed, slides in beside Toby and lets Toby pull him under the covers. He’s late for his table read


End file.
